(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box for accommodating tools such as screw driver, wrenches, sockets etc.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool boxes comprise two parts pivotally coupled together, the two parts can not be easily disengaged from each other, such that, when the tool box is disposed in a drawer, the upper part can not be fully opened, thereby, the tools accommodated within the tool box can not be easily fetched. The tool box should be taken out from the drawer such that the tools can be fetched.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool boxes.